


The Most Beautiful Thing

by aestheticfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Deaf Castiel, Deaf Character, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Shy Dean Winchester, Sign Language, inspired by the most beautiful thing (a short film), the most beautiful thing (short film)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticfanfiction/pseuds/aestheticfanfiction
Summary: "h-hi"silence.a story about dean who likes a boy that's deaf.warning: typos





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> video/short film that inspired the story:
> 
> https://youtu.be/IP8psM4LWXk

 

dean walked down the noisy hallway of students heading towards his locker, putting in his combination while glancing to his left to see a flier taped to the locker next to his.

it said;

who are _YOU_ taking to prom?

**come to the biggest event of the year!**

tickets now on sale at main office.

he took it off, examining it closer.

_'who would even want to go with someone like me?'_ he thought.

shoving it into his backpack grabbing the rest of his things then deciding to whether or not go through the noisy and crowded hallway again to the closer exit or go the long way through the much quieter hallway.

It didn't take long for him to decide, not wanting to get pushed and shoved. Closing his locker he then turned on his heals going the long way. As he turned the corner toward the exit but bumping into a couple who were making out. He rolled his eyes, going around them and continued walking.

He kept his head down, watching as his feet step on every other tile but snapping his head up when he heard a door open and close. Who came out was castiel novak. dean smiled. he had a so called 'crush' on castiel novak, even though he doesn't have the courage to even talk to castiel, he would, every so often, glance at castiel at lunch. Either seeing him reading a book or writing something in a note book.

Castiel was currently looking down at a notebook, not paying attention who was with him in the hallway.

_'this could probably be my chance to at least say hi to him right?'_ and that's what he did.

"h- hi"

silence.

They just walked passed each other like no one had said anything. Castiel didn't even look up. He felt his heart break a little.

_'am i really that invisible that not even a person 5 inches away from me can't notice me?'_ he sped up his pace , pushing through the school doors and headed home.

 

"dad ? Sammy ?" he called, walking into his home.

he sighed. Knowing that dad probably went on another 'business trip' out of town and knowing Sammy , his little but tall , brother is at the library studying. he headed to his room throwing his backpack on the bed then taking out his homework. ignoring the pink flier that was stuffed in there.

 

╳

 

The next day dean was sitting on a two-seated bench on the courtyard of the school campus. He was flipping through his notes until someone sat next to him, out of curiosity he looked up to see castiel sitting in the seat next to him.

Dean tensed, looking back down. He had the feeling of butterfly's in his stomach. After a minute of awkward silence, dean took a deep breathe sitting up straight turning his head to look back and castiel with smile before saying, "hey"

Silence. again.

Dean blushed out of embarrassment before saying, again, "hello?"

This time castiel looked up, turning to face dean, smiling.

Dean smiled back, "did you not hear me?" he asked.

"i'm deaf" castiel signed.

"o-oh" he blushed. "i-i'm sorry" looking anywhere but castiel.

Castiel shook his head, mouthing 'it's ok' but dean didn't see. so he flipped to an empty page in his note book.

He wrote "it's alright, i'm castiel"

Castiel tapped on deans shoulder, dean turned quickly looking at the page of the notebook castiel was holding.

Dean smiled, acting like he hadn't known his name already so he doesn't seem like a creep.

He clicked his pen and wrote "i'm dean"

Castiel smiled.

Then the bell rang, signaling that they have 4 minutes to get their stuff and head to class. castiel began to stand, gathering his stuff before waving bye to dean.

Dean waved back, doing the same and head to his class

Dean had a bright smile on his face all day.

 

╳

 

So, from that day forward dean and castiel have become friends. and instead of dean having a frown on his face everyday he has a bright smile from ear to ear.

Dean was currently waiting at the spot they first talked at, he was looking around until he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around to find castiel taking the seat next to him.

Castiel was wearing a white shirt with an alien head patch on the right side of his chest with light blue jeans folded above the ankles and white vans. dean was just wearing a plain black shirt with a red flannel over it, dark blue jeans, and boots.

_god hes adorable_ , dean thought to himself.

Dean then remembered he had surprise for castiel, he put his pointer finger up to signal castiel to hold on a second as he pulled out a notebook that said ' _dean and cas' notebook_ ' a the top.

Castiel smiled happily showing his perfect white teeth.

dean opened to a blank page and wrote,

D -  _is it ok if i call you cas? castiel is a mouthful_

dean slid the notebook over to cas who chuckled.

C -  _of course, its much better then cassie, its what my siblings call me._

D -  _can i ask you something?_

cas looked up at him confused then wrote,

C -  _of course. anything._

dean took a deep breathe.

D -  _have you ever tried speaking?_

cas' smile dropped as he shook his head vigorously

C -  _i don't know what i sound like, people will laugh. you will laugh._

D -  _i would never!_

cas just shook his head again, looking anywhere but dean.

D -  _im sorry._

dean tapped cas' shoulder showing him what he wrote. cas smiled again before mouthing 'its ok'.

then the bell rang signaling that it was their last period then they could go home.

D -  _see you tomorrow?_

C -  _of course._

they gave each other a quick hug before heading their separate ways.

 

╳

 

_stupid stupid stupid! why did i have to ask that question? he probably hates me now!_

I walked up the steps but stopped when i saw cas and a brunette girl, who was sitting very close to cas and also had her hand on his thigh.

Whos was that? is that.... his girlfriend? no it can't be because hes completely ignoring her.

I blushed out of embarrassment for starring at them and watching the girl trying to get cas' attention. i turned back, heading home.

 

 

I lay in bed, trying not to think about what i walked in on earlier. who am i thinking? cas will never like a guy like me.

I sighed, then my phone chimed.

Its was a text from cas.

_C - where were you today?_

I smiled a little.

_D - sick._

_C - aw, i missed you :(_

_D - don't worry, i'll be there tomorrow._

_C - you better!_

I chuckled.

_You know what? fuck it._

I turned off my phone, pulling the covers off then grabbing my backpack. i pulled out the wrinkled pink flier taping it to my mirror closet door. i took a deep breathe, thinking of ways i could ask cas to prom.

 

 

The next day, i held a bouquet of flowers walking up the stairs to meet cas at our spot. When i reached the top step a smile grew on my face when i saw cas looking around for me.

But then the brunette came again.

I stopped to observe what would happen. cas smiled politely as she put both of her hands on the sides of cas' face, smashing their lips together.

I turned around quickly, not moving. i could feel heat form on my cheeks as my heart pounded in my chest.I dropped the flowers then ran. I didn't know where to yet. home? no, i couldn't. i promised cas i would be at school today. so i ran to my first class.

but what dean didn't know is when he turned around, cas shoved the brunette off of him, stomping away angerly.

 

╳

 

"can i go to the bathroom?" i asked the teacher.

He nodded and went back to teaching the lesson. i sighed, walking out of class towards the boys bathroom.

I pushed opened the door, going straight to the sink to wash my face. i cupped my hands under the water pouring it on my face. i looked in the mirror, wishing i could stop falling for cas.

but i can't.

His beautiful ocean blue eyes staring at me like he knows every thought going on inside my head, his beautiful creamy skin that i want to rub my rough hands on.

i punched the mirror, shards of glass and blood falling on the sink.

"fuck" i groaned.

I grabbed a paper towel placing it over my wound. after a while, when it stopped bleeding, i decided to go back to class. i turned the corner at the end of the hallway just to bump into cas.

my heart pounding, i started shaking my head, turning back walking away.

"w-wait!"

I paused, _was.. was that cas?_

"p-please"

I looked over my shoulder.

"sh-she not m-my g-girl-friend"

I turned around.

"i-i l-like y-you, d-de-dean"

I smiled, he smiled back, tears forming in his eyes.

I blinked, taking a deep breathe "you.. sound.. beautiful" i signed.

"i d-do?"

I nodded.

He started to run towards me, swinging his arms around my neck, bringing me into a tight hug. i smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. we soon pulled back, tears staining cas' cheeks.

"one more thing" i said out loud.

he nodded.

i took a step back, taking another deep breathe as i closed my eyes.

"will.. you.. go.. to.. prom.. with.. me..?" i signed.

i opened my eyes slowly to find cas trying to hold in his sobs.

"y-yes!" he said.

he cupped his soft hands on my face, closing the space between us.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on my Wattpad account:  
> @lonelydestiel


End file.
